PBB
Purple-Headed Frozeen's Model of a Brickster-Bot, commonly shortened to simply PBB, is a unique and elite Frozeen's Model of a Brickster-Bot known for his work with the Alpha Team and the Dino Attack Team. Biography Mission Deep Freeze In World City, Frozeen decided to design his own unique Brickster-Bot. He modeled the Brickster-Bot's head slightly differently from most Brickster-Bots, and instead of using a jail suit to clothe the robot, Frozeen used a spare Alpha Team uniform instead. To differentiate this Brickster-Bot even further, Frozeen colored the Brickster-Bot's head a deep purple, wired the Brickster-Bot's hands to act as flamethrowers, and programmed the Brickster-Bot to have higher artificial intelligence and more personality, as well as the ability to speak. Due to the Alpha Team uniform and the differently-modeled head, this Brickster-Bot is considered the first of the Frozeen's Models of Brickster-Bots, or FMB-Bots. The purple-headed FMB-Bot was activated shortly before Frozeen was attacked by a Vinscale Octomus. During the massive battle that followed, the FMB-Bot proved his worth by analyzing the Vinscale Octomus and spreading the word that the monstrous creature had a vulnerable brain sac. However, he quickly annoyed and bored the Alpha Team Agents once the battle was over by describing the battle in such a way that every unimportant detail was included. Efforts to shut up the FMB-Bot proved futile. Shortly afterward, a full-scale invasion of World City by Ice Drones began, and the FMB-Bot aided the Alpha Team agents in fighting off the attack. The FMB-Bot joined Frozeen, Chompy, and Diamond Tooth aboard an Alpha Team Airship leaving the city when the drones started to gain the upper hand. When Snow Crawlers forced the airship to crash-land, they had to squeeze themselves into Databoard's Ice Blade. They continued to have trouble with some confused LEGOLAND military. When Polar began evacuating Alpha Team agents out of the city, the FMB-Bot refused to leave, and actually jumped out of Polar's airship to continue fighting the drones. However, after a while even the headstrong FMB-Bot gave up against the endless hordes of Ice Drones and Snow Crawlers. The FMB-Bot flew to South America in a hijacked Snow Crawler, where he was shot down by an Alpha Team agent who was not informed of Frozeen's Brickster-Bots. The FMB-Bot had to use an old rowboat he salvaged in the jungle to return to Antarctica. Upon finding Frozeen again, he requested a name. Frozeen was tired at the time and only gave him the few initials of his full title (which at the time was simply Purple Brickster-Bot): PBB. The FMB-Bot initially did not agree with this name, as the second "B" stood for "Brickster", but eventually the name stuck. Polar offered to give them a ride to a mission outside of Antarctica, but seemed to faint and not wake up, leaving PBB, Frozeen, and Chompy stuck in Antarctica. Thus, the trio had many adventures in Antarctica, during which they met the Ice Snakes, the Ice Snake King, and the DRAGONflies. When an assassin robot created by Evil Ogel tried to kill the entire Alpha Team, PBB and Chompy were rescued by Frozeen and a mysterious Alpha Team agent from the future. The chase brought them to Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters, which was under siege by the Ice Drones and Ice Snakes. During the battle, Frozeen was stabbed by a poisonous knife that would either kill him or corrupt him. PBB and Chompy ventured out into the wastelands of Antarctica to find a rare antidote for this venom. Along the way, PBB and Chompy encountered several of the Brickster's Brickster-Bots, who were overpowering generators that, when they exploded, would either destroy the Brickster-Bots or energize them to a much more powerful state. PBB was accidentally caught in one of these explosions, which left him with permanent burn marks around the top of his head, as well as the ability to create blue fire and energy blasts with his hands. Using these newly-found powers, PBB was able to eliminate the rest of the Brickster-Bots. The antidote was guarded by an ancient mutated dragon, who initially tried to destroy PBB but decided to team up with PBB to fight off an army of Ogel's allies. PBB, Chompy, and the dragon won the battle but at the cost of the dragon's life. In its final moments, the dragon gave PBB the antidote. PBB and Chompy hurried back to Alpha Team Headquarters to give the cure to Frozeen and were successful. Later, PBB was scouting Antarctica in a small Alpha Team aircraft which was suddenly shot down by a purple IC-2 Helicopter piloted by Frozeen, Ice, and Databoard. Frozeen and Databoard explained to PBB that Ice was a rookie agent who did not know about the FMB-Bots. When PBB accompanied them on their flight, the IC-2 Helicopter was shot down by the Silver Scorpion, a mysterious silver-armored Scorpion Orb Launcher. After Databoard was captured and brought to Ogel's Mountain Fortress, PBB discovered an old tunnel network that conveniently led to the mountain headquarters. While in the tunnels, they encountered the Silver Scorpion again, learning that it was controlled by General Evil. After a brief fight, PBB, Frozeen, and Ice managed to escape General Evil and sneak into Ogel's Mountain Fortress. There, they were able to locate Databoard's cell under the guise of Ice Drones, though PBB's rectangular head could not fit in an Ice Drone helmet and therefore he tried passing off as a "Drone-Bot". General Evil caught up with them and fought them, trapping Frozeen and Ice in Databoard's cell and taking PBB with him to be melted down. PBB managed to escape and hack into the fortress's security system, allowing Frozeen, Ice, and Databoard to escape as well. He did not notice, however, that Frozeen was grabbed by General Evil and replaced with a disguised Ice Drone. PBB, Ice, Databoard, and the disguised Ice Drone hurried into Ice's IC-2 Helicopter, which made a crash-landing because it was tampered with by the Ice Drone. They emerged from the helicopter to see a figure in a G.E. Body attack the disguised Ice Drone and reveal its identity. The G.E. Body claimed to be Frozeen, which PBB, Ice, and Databoard did not believe until the G.E. Body summoned FMB-Bots as proof. Back at Alpha Team Headquarters, PBB, Ice, and Databoard helped convince the rest of the Alpha Team that Frozeen was now in a G.E. Body. PBB then assisted Alpha Team in fighting off an invasion of cold-adapted bloodthirsty mosquitoes known as Mossies and robotic saw-like BladeBugs. Later, PBB and Chomper were approached by a panicked Frozeen, who was convinced that a Robo-Blade was possessed by a ghost and needed to be destroyed. Albeit reluctantly, PBB tried to destroy the Robo-Blade with a fire-energy blast but missed, causing the Robo-Blade to fire a stunning ray at Chompy. PBB was unable to stop the now-infuriated Frozeen from viciously attacking the Robo-Blade until Chompy woke up, but now the Robo-Blade's unseen driver was maddened and attacked the trio. PBB, Frozeen, and Chompy barely escaped the overheated Robo-Blade and made it back to Alpha Team Headquarters. The next day, PBB was informed that Frozeen was summoned to a one-on-one battle against General Evil. PBB, Chompy, and Frozeen did extensive research that day, until at last they realized that G.E. Metal could only be destroyed by a Panrahk XP explosive. PBB and Chompy accompanied Frozeen to Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Although they were not permitted to enter by the Guard Drones, PBB and Chompy later infiltrated the fortress in time to help Frozeen defeat a robotic G.E. Body decoy programmed to act like the real General Evil. They also freed Ice, who was held prisoner in the fortress. Escaping Ogel's Mountain Fortress, PBB and the others found the Silver Scorpion and decided to steal it. However, inside the vehicle they found Little Bot and I-R3831, an Ice Drone who claimed to be rebelling against Ogel. Their actions were discovered by an army of Ice Drones, so they commandeered the Silver Scorpion to escape the army and retreat to headquarters. However, Chompy was temporarily blinded by an Ice Drone's Light Cannon, and in the following days PBB watched after the T-Rex hatchling while he recovered his sight. PBB helped defend Alpha Team Headquarters from the Ice Drone army, which was joined by OGELites sent by the Brickster. During the battle, PBB was unexpectedly captured by the Ice Snake King, which was overthrown by Lord Salvatore Lazardas and seeking revenge. PBB was forced to go to the lair of the Ice Snakes, where he must assassinate the Lord of Snakes. Before completing this mission, PBB freed Frozeen, Kedalv, and other prisoners of the Lord of Snakes. In the confrontation against Lord Salvatore Lazardas, PBB was struck by lightning from the lord's staff, short-circuiting the FMB-Bot. After the demise of Lord Lazardas, the Ice Snake King resumed his reign and turned PBB and the others, sending the Ice Snakes to kill them. Frozeen carried the damaged PBB outside the Ice Snake lair and escaped a close encounter with the still-alive General Evil, bringing PBB back to Alpha Team Headquarters for repairs. PBB's damaged innerworkings were replaced and the FMB-Bot survived. At one point, PBB, Chompy, Little Bot, and Rebel Drone worked together to convert a captured Ogel Airship into a custom airship for the group's use. Since the craft was usually captained by PBB, it became known as PBB's Airship, or the PA. PBB continued to operate in Antarctica for the remainder of Mission Deep Freeze. He did not participate in the final battle, but was trapped in the Time Freeze along with the rest of Alpha Team. Ogel's Last Stand During Ogel's last bid to take over the LEGO Planet, PBB was working as a mechanic in the main headquarters of Alpha Team. There, he repaired an Ice Blade which he loaned to Frozeen for an invasion of Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Little else in known about PBB's actions during this time. Although PBB was aware of Rebel Drone's demise, he did not know many details about Frozeen's disappearance. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack began, PBB teamed up with Little Bot and Chompy, then immediately went to work transporting citizens to refugee facilities in his airship. After a few weeks, they continuously scoured LEGO City in search of citizens or even Frozeen, but all they found was ruin and Mutant Dinosaurs. Although PBB tried communicating with the dinosaurs, they spoke a dialect which was alien and chaotic to the FMB-Bot's programming. PBB, Chompy, and Little Bot continued to search LEGO City in PBB's Airship and began to engage in active combat against the Mutant Dinos. They rescued Dino Attack agent Rex from [[The Voltage|the Voltage]] after learning that Kotua had gone mad. PBB's Airship and the Voltage battled in the skies until PBB's Airship escaped. While PBB and Rex got to know each other, they flew the airship across the LEGO Planet, capturing Mutant Dinos at Adventurers' Island, LEGO Island, and Eldorado Fortress. However, upon returning to LEGO City, they learned that Kotua was killing more Dino Attack agents. After the Voltage abducted Databoard, Glide, and Turahk-Kal, PBB's Airship pursued the other airship and watched as it destroyed Dino Attack Headquarters. PBB and Rex decided that they needed to rescue the prisoners aboard the Voltage. PBB took a multi-pod and met up with Databoard and Turahk-Kal, who had just escaped the airship. When they received a distress signal from Rex from aboard the Voltage, they decided to board the enemy airship. However, they were confronted by Guardian Mk. IV, and PBB and Turahk-Kal were taken prisoner. They were thrown in a cell and Turahk-Kal was about to be gassed to death by a security bot, but Rex arrived and stunned the robot long enough for PBB to hack the security system, disable the poisonous gas, and open the cell. PBB, Rex, and Turahk-Kal confronted Guardian and helped Databoard escape. They fled from Guardian, security bots, and Kotua. PBB used his energy blasts to battle the security bots and keep Guardian at bay. They were able to escape in stolen Robo-Blades from the hangar, but Rex was captured again in the process. While Databoard flew to Antarctica to get a beam shield disruptor, PBB and Turahk-Kal traveled to the remains of Dino Attack Headquarters. After Rex escaped the Voltage, PBB's Airship rescued the elite Dino Attack agent from another attack by the Voltage, which resulted in the destruction of Rex's Iron Predator. PBB's Airship then escaped by using its Warp Drive, and later found the Voltage crashed but still operational. Then, while PBB's Airship was out of range, the Voltage self-destructed, releasing a huge explosion that leveled that part of the city. PBB then entrusted Rex to use the Silver Scorpion to ensure that Rex would be better protected against any future attacks. In an effort to divert Kotua, PBB decided to abandon his airship but left it hovering over LEGO City. He learned that it was later destroyed by a Blacktron ship piloted by Kotua. Deciding that it would be best to have safety in numbers, PBB traveled the city with Chompy and Little Bot. They were later accompanied by a mysterious figure known as The Phantom and two sentient Mutant T-Rexes named "Maw" and "Claw". They were captured one night and held prisoner in the Villains Headquarters. In a secure chamber without windows or doors, they were forced to fight four FUTURE villains. PBB personally took on the Frickster, who summoned an army of Brickster-Bots to his aid. PBB nearly lost the battle but, at the last minute, was saved by Maw and Claw, who destroyed the Brickster-Bot army and knocked the Frickster unconscious. PBB, Maw, and Claw assisted Frozeen in defeating Fogel, then helped Chompy and Little Bot overcome Finister. After sending the FUTURE villains back to the future in their time machine, PBB and his allies were ambushed by the present day villains. PBB was dragged outside Villains Headquarters by Vladek and the Brickster, who was eager to dispose of a Brickster-Bot that did not follow his orders. They chained PBB down and placed a timed explosive near him. PBB struggled to break free of his bonds and nearly succeeded, but time ran out and the bomb exploded, destroying PBB. Legacy PBB's death was what ultimately made Little Bot choose to come out of the shadows and reveal his true identity as Libo, leader of the L.A. organization which preceeded the Alpha Team. His death also motivated Frozeen, Rex, and others to fight even harder in the Dino Attack war. Although Frozeen is capable of building a new version of PBB, he refrains from doing so out of respect for his former comrade. PBB's reputation as a talking FMB-Bot gained the attention of the Brickspider Bot v1.0, which followed PBB to LEGO City. It planned to ambush PBB, but before it could do so, PBB was destroyed in the explosion. However, the Brickspider Bot gathered the remains of PBB's head and learned how to rewire its own circuits in order to speak. When the Brickspider Bot revealed this to Rex and Amanda Claw, Rex was disgusted by the Brickspider Bot's "tomb raiding" of PBB's remains and destroyed the robot's head. Abilities and Traits PBB was most skilled with technology. He was known for hacking into security systems and working on the mechanics of vehicles. PBB was also a fierce fighter, especially due to his ability to shoot blue fire and pure energy from his hands. Being a FMB-Bot, PBB possessed great strength and endurance; as the first custom FMB-Bot, he also lacked certain traits of most FMB-Bots, such as the jetpack legs and the urge to dance to music. When PBB was first created, he boasted the ability to speak in six forms of communication: Spanish, English, French, Italian, Japanese, and Ebenezer Scrooge. However, PBB is also able to understand the universal language of the dinosaurs; whether or not he could understand it when he was first created was never confirmed. Interestingly, PBB is unable to communicate or understand the universal language of the Mutant Dinos, because he finds it too chaotic for his programming to compute. Since Frozeen did not feel comfortable programming an entire personality into his first robot, PBB's personality chip was designed to learn from experience, while his memory chip just contained a digital copy of an encyclopedia. When first created, he started off with little personality, and what dialogue he had was either dull reports of observed details or obnoxious rambling of unimportant facts, as a direct result of having the mind of a textbook with no personality. As his personality chip gathered more experience, PBB became an eager student of the world around him, constantly learning from everything he saw. As PBB became more experienced, he developed a more serious personality and became more intelligent, modeling himself after Alpha Team agents such as Subzero and Databoard. As noted by Phantom, because PBB was a robot, he had high tenacity and would follow his programming no matter what, making him impervious to traditional means of interrogation. Trivia *Like Chompy, while PBB has worked with both the Alpha Team and the Dino Attack Team, he was never considered an official agent of either organization. *The origins of PBB's burn marks and heightened powers were inspired by the Vahki in BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak, which was just released around that time. *PBB was originally going to make an appearance in Dino Attack: Legacy, but was cut from the final product. Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:PeabodySam Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alpha Team Category:Robots